Shadowhunting at Hogwarts
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: The HighladyofHerondale requested a Shadowhunters/Hogwarts AU so here it is. Features the characters from both TDA and TMI


**So this was requested by Thehighladyherondale. There will be a lot more to come, so I hope you enjoy. Shadow-huntertraing of Tumblr helped with some of the houses.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know!**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

Every so often, Hogwarts found himself teaching an endless chain of children from a particular family. This time, it was the turn of the Blackthorns. The eldest two Blackthorns had graduated Hogwarts. Helen had gone onto marry quidditch player Aline Penhallow, and had trained to be a wand maker. Her younger Brother Mark had married Kieran, and they had both gone to work with Dragons. Despite two graduating, there were still a lot of Blackthorns (and those strongly associated with them) to get through. Julian Blackthorn, his girlfriend Emma Carstairs and her best friend Cristina Rosales were all in their seventh year. Many people had been confused by the trio, as Jules was in the Slytherin house, Emma in Gryffindor and Cristina a Hufflepuff, but the three of them had proved if a bond was strong enough, it could transcend the limitations of being in separate houses, and could overcome the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry.

Then there were the Blackthorn twins and Christopher Herondale (Kit Rook to his friends) in their fifth year at the school. Ty and Livvy, to no one's surprise had been sorted straight to Ravenclaw. After a lot of deliberation, Kit had gone to Gryffindor. But as Kit and Ty were dating, and Kit and Livvy were best friends, they spent a lot of time together. In her third year, Dru was the youngest Blackthorn at the school. Their youngest brother had yet to start. Dru had been placed in Hufflepuff, much too a few peoples surprise, but she had soon gone on to prove her loyalty to those she cared about, and her subsequent place in the house.

***7th year trio***

The school year had just started for the year, and Jules, Emma had Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Wrayburn, and Cristina had Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Ap Nudd. Being in three different houses, the trio didn't have lessons together, so they made up for it when they were out of lessons. As it was one of the first lessons back, Professor Wrayburn had been making them go over some of the magic they had done the year before, to refresh the student's memories. As this was Emma's best subject, she simply used the lesson to show off to Jules. Jules of course would retaliate and not let Emma get away with it, and would give everything he had back.

Just before the lesson was over, Professor Wrayburn called the class back to make an announcement. "Next lesson, we will be having some guest speakers: the Aurors Jace Herondale, Clary Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood. I expect you all to be on time, and show them respect you show me. They will be here to talk to you about what it takes to be an Auror so if you have any questions, have them ready for the lesson. Class dismissed". Emma seemed to go into shock. She idolised Jace and Clary (when she had been younger, she'd developed a crush on Jace, something Jules used to tease her about, until she teased him about his crush on Isabelle).

All three of them had been at Hogwarts, alongside Simon Lewis and Alec Lightwood. Simon had come back to teach Muggles Studies, and made the fact he had once been a Ravenclaw really obvious. Alec had been a Hufflepuff with Clary, and his loyalty had been shown through his loyalty to his family, and his work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Jace had been one of the most famous Gryffindors to come out of Hogwarts, and Isabelle had proved that not all Slytherins were evil. When Jules and Emma had been reunited with Cristina, their return to the school had been the first thing out of Emma's mouth. Cristina groaned, jealous of her friends. "I wonder if anyone will notice if I skipped my lesson, and joined yours" she mused. Where Emma wanted to encourage this, Jules had simply gone "most probably". Emma had promptly kissed him to shut him up.

***The 5th year trio"

Kit, Livvy and Ty were in their usual corner of the Library. Ty was busy doing the Charms essay Professor Bane had set them, and Livvy was explaining the Transfigurations work Kit had been set by Professor Gray. No matter how many times she went over it, Kit still couldn't understand it. "Oh come on Kit, I've been over this several times now. How many times do I have to explain this?" She groaned. Kit shrugged then "I don't know Livvy! It's not my fault I'm not clever like you and Ty" Kit responded, and Livvy realised that if she didn't handle things carefully, there would be an argument which would upset them all, especially Ty, who always felt uncomfortable around confrontation.

Kit was fairly chilled most of the time, but the fact he wasn't as clever as the twins was a touchy subject, and the wrong comment would touch a nerve and start an argument. Taking a deep breath, Livvy started explaining again, only to realise Kit was no longer paying attention and had simply taken to staring at her brother. Closing her books, she got up going "I'm going to find Dru, and let you two lovebirds have a moment" she said, and with that, she had flounced off. Ty looked up then, having been oblivious to the earlier conversation, and watched Livvy go, then turned to a still staring Kit. "Where you staring at me again when Livvy was explained something" he asked. It had been a running joke that Kit would get distracted by Ty, and it would drive Livvy slightly mad.

Kit blushed then "quite possibly" he admitted. Ty grinned then. Kit's staring might annoy Livvy, but after getting used to it, Ty had started finding it amusing, despite his better judgement. Closing the gap between them, Ty slid over and softly kissed Kit on the lips. "You can't keep doing that Kit, you know it annoys her, especially when she's trying to help you" Ty said, trying to be the peacekeeper between the pair of them. Kit shrugged, "I know, but I just can't help it. You always look even more beautiful when you study" he said, then leant over to kiss Ty again. Realising that they would probably be caught by the librarian and thrown out, Ty attempted to pick up where Livvy had left off with the explaining. Somehow he managed to get Kit to understand enough for him to attempt the work, so he could get back to his essay. They managed to get some work done before the lunchtime bell went, and they had to go back to lessons.


End file.
